


In Chains

by GlacierInVain



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain





	In Chains

01  
艾斯卡勒斯看了看老卡普莱特。  
这家伙脸上有一种尚未醒悟的悲哀表情，被他的目光一刺，随即收了回去。蒙太古家那个小子——班伏里奥——站在他边上，并不靠前也不退后，只管盯着自己的鞋尖发呆。  
他哼了一声。  
“蒙太古呢？”  
“殿下，劳您见谅。”那双蓝眼睛抬了起来，得到他的许可后方才上前一步，“公爵和夫人都病倒了，过于沉重的悲伤残害了他们的身体。”  
艾斯卡勒斯挪了挪后背。议事厅最上方这张椅子从来都不舒服，今天格外如此。椅背上那些镂空雕花硌得他骨头发疼。底下站着两个人，他们悄无声息，只有蝉鸣在空阔大厅里层层叠叠，来而复返。两家的侍从在门外小声说着什么，都混在一块儿，被热浪裹挟着向他逼近。  
年老体衰。他脑子里划过一个念头，就借着这片刻的烦躁咄咄发问，“这么说，以后蒙太古家的事务都由你接手？”  
“还要看公爵大人的安排，殿下。”  
他自上而下地打量着班伏里奥。年轻人始终垂着头，却双肩平直，一丝不苟地回答亲王的询问。这场景很是熟悉——除了——他好像瘦了不少。这个奇妙的发现忽然闯入，新鲜得像一道切口。他又挪了挪身体，背上的钝痛逐渐扩散，最终只剩下一种不太舒服的接触感。  
老卡普莱特没有任何反应，他又陷入梦游般地站住了，硕大的身体微微摇晃。他只好直起身来，空洞地宣读了一番和平与告诫。  
“你们都已付出代价，甚至洒下无辜者的血。”他顿了一下，似乎是想要他们把这几个词语消化透彻，“没人能幸免于上天的惩罚，我只希望你们能够谨记这次教训……子女总会一直注视他们愚蠢的长辈，班伏里奥，我希望你把我说的话原原本本地转告给蒙太古。”  
“是。”  
他挥了挥手，忽又想起什么似的向下一指。  
“我还有些事情要交代你。”  
班伏里奥有些茫然地退到一边，他径直走出门去，招过侍从吩咐了几句。夏天还没过去，过于明亮的阳光照过淡黄色石墙，晃得人眼眶胀痛，连那些影子都格外深重，缓慢地自墙根底下探出头来。  
他回到书房里，整个院子都静悄悄的。  
02  
班伏里奥对自己等待的时间和地点都感到惊奇。他在茂丘西奥的房间里待到日头西沉，亲王没有丝毫要出现的意思。说实话，这个地方实在是让他难以忍受——倒不是说班伏里奥没有在这儿停留过更长时间，只是……  
他开始在房间里来回踱步。厚重的地毯吸走了所有声音。他原本可以离开的，门口并没有卫兵，只需找一个像样的借口，比如蒙太古夫人的病情忽然发生了变化……亲王不会怪罪，他知道不会。可实话实说，他真的想走吗？  
茂丘西奥死后，这还是他第一次进入亲王的居所。班伏里奥本想为他守灵，结果不由分说地被赶了出去。掌权者愿意听他在众人面前陈述事由（并暗中为罗密欧辩解），却拒绝班伏里奥再见朋友一面。   
他记得亲王甚至没有向自己看上一眼。那个白发的侍卫狠狠将他推搡出去，路上一言不发。他在门口踉跄跌倒，手掌按上尖利的石块。现在，伤口只残留着一点暗色的痂，班伏里奥把那块东西慢慢撕开，血液又涌出来，沿着掌心细小的纹路四下渗出。  
属于茂丘西奥的一切——桌椅、屏风、床榻、衣柜、窗棂和陶制花瓶无声地环绕着他。一件满是褶皱的衬衣丢在床边，仿佛明天清晨就要被清洗干净熨烫一新，主人会伸个懒腰，把它披在身上。桌上有张空白便条，只潦草填着帕里斯的名字。班伏里奥舔净了掌心里的血，抬起眼睛时却被墙上的油画吸引。  
他以前从未注意过这些小摆设。跟茂丘西奥共处一室时，你很难把注意力从他身上移开——他是多么有趣啊，总是能逗得班伏里奥开怀大笑，或者哑口无言。何况茂丘西奥似乎并不喜欢他们踏足自己的卧室……  
这个“他们”又让他胸口发闷。班伏里奥盯着油画上的紫色染料，过了许久才察觉到不对。那些鲜艳的颜色很明显是故意涂抹上去的。他凑近一些，画中圣母和婴儿的面容在染料下仍暴露了些许轮廓。孩童的脸在模糊当中格外怪异朦胧，随着窗帘的飘拂忽明忽暗，像水井深处缓慢浮现的鬼影。  
班伏里奥转开了目光，像他一直以来所做的那样——面对一个保有秘密的茂丘西奥，恐怕上帝本人也只能如此了。  
“你究竟有什么不能说的？”班伏里奥悄声发问。上帝啊，他甚至不知道罗密欧有没有和自己相同的感觉——他甚至不能再去问问罗密欧了——  
他仿佛又听到朋友的歌声，房间里到处都弥漫着茂丘西奥卷发上的香味。他对他们讲述生命的美好，却坚持要疯狂来做自己的爱人。  
03  
“你等了很久啊。”  
艾斯卡勒斯最终将他召去了餐厅。长桌尽头的男人端着一杯酒，若有所思地招手叫他近前。  
“年轻人，为什么不走？”  
“您事务繁忙，”班伏里奥浅浅地鞠了一躬，“何况您让我在……等候，我十分感激。”  
他不确定在此提到茂丘西奥的名字是不是个好主意。亲王反倒露出一个微小的笑，竟让班伏里奥回忆起了多年之前他看着自己时的模样。艾斯卡勒斯递过酒杯，让那个笑容透出一些标准的温度。  
“是我忙昏了头。喝了这杯就回家去吧，有些事情我们明天再来商议。”  
班伏里奥低声道谢，并无疑虑地一饮而尽。酒水里有种奇异的苦涩，让他舌根发麻。  
如果明天伯父能起床的话……  
这是他倒下之前的最后一个念头。  
黑暗像是被无限拉长的瞬间，他发现茂丘西奥在碎裂的瓦砾上奔跑，那些裂缝猎狗般咬着他的双足。他艰难地追上去，空气踩起来比喝醉时更软。就在他伸出手的那一刻，茂丘西奥一脚踩空，他用尽全力探出身子，只看到一具穿着蓝色衣服的躯体。  
班伏里奥清醒于一阵溺水般的呛咳。他的头发湿漉漉的，身体里有些难以形容的酸痛，腹部冰冷而空荡。锁链将他的双手固定在床头，腿弯被绕过其上的绳索拉开。他被迫抬高了臀部，脸颊磨蹭着枕头。  
也许这也只是一个梦。他希望如此。然而一只手从他的发丝旁擦过，拉开床头——茂丘西奥床头——的一个暗格。班伏里奥起初没认出它是个什么东西，很快地，因震惊而停摆的意识猛然一晃，再次陷入尖叫着的静止。  
“你应该离开的。”  
亲王说，他极力避免着碰触班伏里奥的任何一丝皮肤，只是把那个物件抵在他的穴口，“我在书房里走来走去，一直盼着侍从来告诉我你走了。”  
坚硬而沉重的金属器具缓缓顶进他的身体，班伏里奥弓起后背嘶声喊叫，却无法逃脱。异物感撕裂肌肉，又碾过每一寸黏膜，他剧烈地挣扎着，手腕和掌心的刺痛已经无足挂齿。  
他在做什么——这个房间里、这张床上，究竟发生过什么？  
“告诉我，亲王殿下，”班伏里奥艰难地喘息着，努力对抗身后灼烧一般的痛苦。  
“您也是这么强奸他的吗？”  
04  
身后的动作停了一瞬，随即更加粗暴而急切。那根粗长的器物在顶穿他的内脏之前走到了底。班伏里奥没有得到回答。他小心翼翼地喘着气，绷到肌肉酸痛也不敢稍作移动。解开皮带的声音打破了这一平衡——亲王劈手挥下，硬而韧的皮质毫无预兆地抽向赤裸的背脊。他闷哼了一声，后穴里的器物猛然一颤。  
“你还敢对我提起茂丘西奥？”  
笞打几乎毫无间断地落下，割裂般的痛楚不断叠加起来。身体的紧缩和颤抖很快变得无法控制，带着假阴茎胡乱搅动。班伏里奥把喊叫声压在枕头里，汗水一直刺进眼睛。  
“你爱他是不是？你爱这个好孩子，把他当作自己的兄弟！”  
“那你倒是告诉我，为什么死的不是你？”  
艾斯卡勒斯每吐出一个单词，就用尽全力抽打下去，他的后背已经变成一张拙劣的涂鸦，最初的伤痕逐渐泛出紫红色，新鲜的又很快盖上去，交错的地方肿成一片，甚至渗出细小的血珠。  
“我也希望——”  
他只来得及说出半句，就被下一次剧痛夺走了呼吸。有个声音在他逐渐模糊的意识中响起：我也希望死去的是我。对不起。你应该被惩罚吗？都是你的错。你应当承受这些吗？你希望这种事情发生吗？为什么不问？为什么不说？茂丘西奥，当你睡在这张床上的时候，也是像我今天一样吗？  
那个声音有时候是他自己，有时候是亲王，有时候是茂丘西奥，有时候是罗密欧。它们几乎让班伏里奥感到安慰，他想要了解、想要怀念、想要摆脱、想要献出的一切，就这样浪掷于虚空，但终究传来了微弱的回响。  
艾斯拉勒斯喘着气跌在床上。器具被扯出的瞬间他几乎觉得自己的内脏也被带了出去，亲王的阴茎又顶着它们重新塞回来。他沉默地进入又抽出，全身上下只有一只手掐在班伏里奥的腰侧。  
“你还没有回答我。”  
他从齿缝间吸气，泪水大颗大颗地从眼角滚落。  
“你对他做了什么？”  
他的双腿已经无法支撑身体，被铐住的手腕开始麻木。班伏里奥能够感觉到亲王松弛的腹部拍打着尾椎骨，那些微小的颤动让他一阵一阵泛起恶心。  
“是你让他与疯狂作伴，以死亡为友……”  
05  
温热的液体滴在他的背上。  
咬噬般的疼痛刺进皮肤，艾斯卡勒斯在他亲手制造的伤口前流泪。他抓住班伏里奥的头发按下去，把那些话语都闷死在枕头里。一片金色之间有一根长而卷曲的黑发，绕着他的手指，被湿漉漉的汗水黏住。  
“尊贵的、可靠的亲王殿下……你真的老了，是不是？”  
他挣扎着挤出一些字句，像在心口拔出刀子，“你甚至找不到可以仇恨的对象，你连憎恨自己的勇气都没有！”  
“是你的错……都是你的错。”  
艾斯卡勒斯喃喃低语，机械地挺着腰，“为什么你不保护他？”  
“你活该下地狱。”  
他低下头，看见班伏里奥背上的淤伤，看见他红肿流血，正不断被自己进出的后穴。艾斯卡勒斯忽然意识到，他已经让地狱降临到这个年轻人身上，这副饱满而健壮的身体——这个温和的——骄傲的年轻人——他是茂丘西奥最好的朋友——  
“上帝啊。”  
“上帝，我到底在做什么呀。”  
亲王下意识地抚摸着班伏里奥的后背，他身体一缩，竟然让亲王射了出来。掌权者抽搐着退出来，他跌坐在班伏里奥的腿边，活像自己的阴茎一般疲软而脆弱。  
被束缚的人无力地挣动了一下，近乎失去了意识。茂丘西奥的枕头一塌糊涂，亲王俯下身去，自沾血的唇间听到含糊的呓语。  
他反反复复地道歉，只有来处却不知去向。艾斯卡勒斯把铁链和绳索解开，那个人就慢慢蜷缩起来，紧握的手指贴在胸口。  
床头上的油画俯视着他。圣母抱着婴儿，两张紫色的脸如同鬼影。他记得自己为什么要把它挂进来，也记得茂丘西奥是如何涂抹那张丑陋的孩童脸孔。在那之后他满手沾染着昂贵的染料，就那么歪着头看向圣母纯洁的面容。  
茂丘西奥也毁掉了那张脸。  
亲王踉跄着离开了。世上最后一个可以跟他谈论茂丘西奥的人刚刚被他亲手杀死，他不知道茂丘西奥是否旁观了整个过程。压抑的哭泣自他身后传来，除此之外房门里寂静无声。班伏里奥可能想要毁掉一切，却不舍得扯断枕边遗留的一根发丝。  
他们都知道这不会是最后一次。


End file.
